1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for allowing a user to display a desired screen image as an idle screen background using a touch-and-drag input method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
A mobile terminal also includes a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows the user to navigate through various menus and sub-menus related to the different functions available on the mobile terminal. However, many functions provided by the mobile terminal are fixed when the mobile terminal is manufactured, which limits the amount of changes a user can make to a particular function.